


a princess' secrets

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [41]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Spirits, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Mipha may seem like a kind, innocent princess, but that couldn't be further from the truth. In truth, she is a depraved slut, hardly able to keep herself in check enough to preserve her reputation. She's resorted to sneaking off to bokoblin camps to sate herself, but might finally have found a better atlernative.
Relationships: Mipha (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Mipha from Breath of the Wild, with a shota.

Mipha has a terrible secret. Everyone sees her as an innocent Zora princess, kind and good to her people. She’s a champion, willing to stand up and fight for all of Hyrule, and no one would think poorly of her. But that is all merely a front she puts up. She’s acting, and her true nature is so much worse. She’s a hopeless, pathetic slut, always planning her next chance to get away and indulge herself.

She wasn’t always like this. It started slow, finding out how wonderful it felt touching herself, growing obsessed with it, and then allowing that to slowly spread, to grow within her. She’s moved on from merely touching herself, finding new ways to get the pleasure she desperately needs. But, she has to be careful. If she were to mess up, and end up pregnant or caught, the lie she lives would come tumbling down around her. 

She couldn’t have that, not with all the pressure she’s under, the people that watch her and look up to her. They would be crushed if they found out just how depraved she is, and she wouldn’t want that. Because of that, other Zora are completely out. Rumors could spread, and she simply doesn’t trust herself enough to hold back, to take the precautions that would make sex safer for her.

Luckily, she’s discovered a compromise. All she needs to do is slip away, out into the wilderness, making various excuses. It doesn’t much matter what reason she gives out, if she’s venturing out to look for certain plants, or if she’s simply getting some fresh air. Anything is believable enough to get her out and about, and once she’s alone, she can do what she’s truly set out for. By now, the princess has learned of all the favorite places the local bokoblins love to set up camp. 

Their encampments are always filthy, deplorable places. The hateful little creatures are highly dangerous, and anyone in their right mind would stay far away from them. But that’s if you’re aggressive towards them. Mipha has found another way to interact, one which suits her perfectly. Bokoblins are not only hateful, they’re lustful as well. They don’t much care what race you are, so long as they can fuck you, and it’s a pretty easy way to get them to leave you alone.

They fuck like animals, rough, hard, and caring only about their own pleasure. But once they climax, they will leave you be afterward, allowing you to go free as repayment for your body.

To most young women, this fate would be nearly as bad as death. But for Mipha? It’s an easy way to sate her lusts, one which has no strings attached and no risk of pregnancy. The first time she discovered this penchant of the bokoblins, she was scared and worried. Now, however? She heads straight for their encampments with her head held high, ready to use them as much as they’re using her.

The first time they got their hands on her, Mipha had slipped off from her group during an outing, desperate for a chance to touch herself, to fight off the lust that was threatening to overwhelm her. She didn’t know how close the bokoblins were, or how easily they would detect her moans of pleasure. When they found her, it was difficult for her to fight them off, and they dragged her back to their camp, stripping her down on the way. 

She was terrified, knowing just how dangerous the creatures are, and knowing she couldn’t fight off an entire group alone. Some of them held her down, while others forced their cocks into any hole they could get to, fucking her ravenously. The Zora was treated as a rare prize, her body used time and time again for their pleasure. Of course, she ended up loving every second of it. It just felt right, being used by these monsters even though it was something she never would have dreamed of wanting.

Her body reacted to them, her arousal swelled, and after enough time, they brought her to climax. It was unlike anything she’s felt before, being used up by these monsters, and she loved every second of it. By the time they were finally finished with her, she was a mess. Covered in their come, panting, but satisfied. She knew it wouldn’t be the last time she was “captured” by bokoblins.

~X~

That first camp is one of her favorites now. Mipha visits now with her head held high, stripping as soon as she’s within their perimeter. The bokoblins have come to expect her now, and they start chattering immediately, grouping up. They are such a perfect compromise, there’s no risk of them knocking her up no matter how many times they come inside of her, and even if she’s caught, her people will only think she was the victim in this situation. They won’t know that she sought this out, they won’t know the fires that burn within her as she feels the bokoblins looking her up and down, closing in on her.

Before, they would fuck her blindly, using her to get off, and Mipha would have to find her pleasure on her own. Now, however? They’ve begun to trust in her, almost tamed by her. They let her take charge, at least enough to ensure she’s getting off. The chief of this group is always first, leading Mipha to his small throne, a throne he seems so very proud of despite how little it truly means. 

He sits back, letting the Zora climb on his lap, having her all to himself to start things off. She sinks down onto him, crying out as his cock fills her. The vile little thing chatters at her, speaking though she has no idea what he could be trying to say. She doesn’t really care either way, he can chatter as much as he wants as long as she’s getting what she wants. Riding him is always nice, as he’s got the largest cock in the bunch. Her body has to stretch to fit him, and she loves feeling the eyes of the rest of the bokoblins, watching her eagerly as they wait their turns.

As big as he may be, the chief never lasts long. Mipha’s efforts to get herself off always end up pushing him over the edge long before she’s satisfied, and once he’s spent, she climbs off. His come seeps back out of her, dripping down her legs as she turns to the others. His group hoots and hollers, knowing their turn is coming soon. Mipha bends over, getting on all fours, and the first one to reach her lifts her tail, shoving his cock into her. Another takes position in front of her, grabbing her head and forcing his way into her mouth. The others fall in wherever they can, jacking off on her, trying desperately to get her attention so she might reach up and use her hands. 

Mipha is always surrounded by them, and she loves every second of it. They slam into every hole they can reach, fucking her senseless. Whenever one comes, be it in her cunt, her ass, or her mouth, he is immediately yanked back, replaced by a waiting bokoblin. They can sometimes go for hours, especially as Mipha guides them into taking their time, into fucking her more slowly, savoring her. It feels better that way, and the bokoblins are turning into halfway decent lovers by now. 

If her people could see her now, bent over, happily letting these monsters fuck her senseless, what would they think of their lovely innocent princess? If they only knew how many bokoblin cocks she’s taken, how many times they’ve come inside of her, they’d think she was nothing more than a slut. Thinking of that always causes her arousal to spike, and Mipha cries out around the cock that’s thrusting down her throat. She comes, for the first time today, but she’s only halfway through the horde of bokoblins. They don’t let up, though the way her body pulses, tensing up with climax, pushes a few of them to come sooner than they otherwise would have. Still, her fun is only just beginning, and she hopes this bunch will be enough to satisfy her today.

~X~

After several hours, Mipha stumbles out of their camp, as most of the bokoblins have passed out from their efforts. They all take advantage of her visits, and most of them fuck her so many times that they end up passing out, falling into a deep slumber. Several of the more responsible ones stop just short of their limit, knowing someone has to watch the camp, and that is when Mipha finally picks herself up and heads toward home.

She’s a mess, as always. The ones that can’t wait always jack off on her, covering her body in their seed. The ones who are patient enough to wait their turns fill her up, coming down her throat, on her face, in her ass and cunt, and she’s always dripping with their come by the time she’s done. She knows she’ll have to go for a swim on the way back, and clean herself up. The waters of the nearby rivers always do wonders, and by the time she’s had a refreshing swim, no one will be able to tell just how much she went through.

It’s a secret she’ll take to her grave. The bokoblins are such a perfect way for her to satisfy her urges, especially now that she’s training them to be a bit better. If she can just keep this under wraps, and keep finding chances to sneak off, then she can keep the secret of what a pathetic, dirty slut she’s become all to herself. It shouldn’t matter what she likes anyway, it shouldn't matter that she loves the feeling of being used and covered in come. Shouldn’t princesses be allowed to do what they want, even if it is depraved and deplorable?

She sighs, as she lowers herself into the river’s water, leaving her clothes on the shore. She’s going to swim for a bit, not wanting to put them on when she’s so covered. They’re designed to be worn in water, of course, but it wouldn’t do for them to get stained. The princess is trying to decide what to do next. She has to clean up, obviously, but her time with the bokoblins wasn’t quite enough to satisfy her. She still wants some more, wishing they could have lasted just a bit longer. She could head to another camp, though most of the others are even worse than that one. She doesn’t quite want to head home yet, not when she’s still feeling like this.

As she swims about, letting the water clean her as she does, Mipha hears some splashing nearby. She swims toward the sound, closing the distance in no time at all. She’s shocked to see a hylian boy, playing in the water at the river’s edge. She looks around, trying to see if his parents are anywhere to be seen. 

Once she confirms the coast is clear, she moves in a bit closer, coming up out of the water in front of the boy. His eyes widen, and she wonders if he’s ever seen a Zora before. He’s cute, still so small, and Mipha feels her arousal growing. Maybe she doesn’t have to head for another camp after all. Maybe this boy would be willing to help her?

“Wow, you’re pretty,” the boy comments, immediately. Mipha feels her face flush at his compliment, so sincere and genuine, and enough to cause her growing arousal to peak.

“You think so? Where are your parents, little one?” Mipha asks, and the boy looks a bit worried.

“They left me right around here,” the boy answers, “but that was a while ago, and they haven’t come back!”

“Oh, no, you poor thing,” Mipha says, laying into her kind princess act. She has so much practice with it, it’s not hard at all for her to slip into that persona. “Would you like to help me with something, then? You’d be a hero, assisting a princess.”

“A princess?” the boy asks, in awe. “Of course!”

Mipha smiles down at him, as she approaches, leading him out of the water. This boy is far too cute, and she knows as well as anyone just how durable Hylians are. Their endurance is the stuff of legends, and Mipha would love to see how true those legends really are. Who needs sweaty bokoblins, so difficult to train, when this boy would be a perfect substitute? She reaches down, and he grabs hold of her hand eagerly, letting her lead him.

She looks around, trying to find an area that would work for what she has in mind. Not far from the water, she spots a small stand of trees, and begins to pull the boy in that direction. As they walk, the boy asks her all sorts of questions.

“What kind of princess are you? What did you need help with? Where are we going?” He asks, among many others. Mipha always answers him simply, not wanting to get to the truth of what she’s doing. She thinks things will be better if his help is a complete surprise, so that she can see the expression on his face when she first starts to touch him. Just thinking of how stunned the boy will be once her lips wrap around his young cock is enough to make Mipha’s excitement surge. 

He just seems so cute, so innocent, and she can’t wait to have her way with him. Once they’ve finally made it to the trees, protected from view and the sun, Mipha can relax a bit. She’s glad she didn’t bother with her clothes, and glad that her anatomy isn’t so obvious that she needed them. She can get them after she’s done, before returning home, as she’ll likely need to clean herself up again anyway.

“Now, are you ready to be my hero?” Mipha asks, and the boy looks up at her, beaming.

“Yeah! I’ve always wanted to be a hero!” the boy says, so excited. She can’t help but blush down at him, thinking of the depravity she is about to unleash on this boy. Framing it as heroism will be an extra layer of fun, as the things she’s going to want from this boy are not heroic in the least. Indulging a princess in her slutty, deviant desires couldn’t be further from heroic, but it is exactly what Mipha needs. 

“Alright, let’s get you undressed then!” Mipha says, and the boy looks a bit confused.

“Undressed?” he asks, and Mipha nods.

“Yes, your clothes will only get in the way,” she assures him, already tugging his shirt off over his head. The boy shrugs out of it, helping her along, and she quickly moves on to his bottoms, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. The boy is blushing, clearly a bit put off, but makes no move to stop her. Once his cock is exposed, Mipha simply can’t help herself. She kneels down in front of him.

With his pants still down around his feet, she reaches out, taking him in hand. She begins pumping her hand up and down his length, her damp, webbed fingers feeling so nice. The boy whimpers, lost completely to her touch. She gazes into his eyes, seeing that deliciously perplexed expression she was aching for. He’s baffled, completely at a loss, but the tell-tale tinge to his cheeks, and his moans and whimpers, tell Mipha that his body isn’t confused in the least. He wants this, at least physically, and she isn’t about to stop now.

“My hero,” Mipha murmurs, and his eyes light up. “You’re helping out a princess, remember? You’re so lucky, such a good boy.”

“I am?” he asks, panting as she strokes him off.

“You are,” Mipha answers, and the boy relaxes a bit. His confusion doesn’t fade, not in the least. She knows he’s far too young to truly understand this sort of help, but in a way, that adds to the thrill of it all. Mipha wants a blank slate like him, someone she can mold and train, someone she can teach to be the ideal lover. He may be young, but that isn’t going to stop her. She is already getting an idea, already thinking of what she can do with this boy.

If she tells her father that she found this poor lost boy, perhaps she can let him stay in the kingdom with her. She could claim to be helping him find his family, or just say his family abandoned him. Either way, she’d put no real effort into finding him a home. His home would be with her, in her room, where she can fuck him any time. She imagines not needing to sneak out any more, being able to have this boy’s cock whenever she needs it. The bokoblins were a lovely compromise, but they simply aren’t as versatile. Of course, she’s getting ahead of herself. She needs to truly test him out, to do much more than this hand job, before she knows he’s worth all of this. Mipha leans in, keeping her eyes locked with his, as she wraps her lips around his cock. The boy gasps, balling his tiny fists up at his sides, as Mipha works her way down his cock. His cock is already earning him some points, as he’s way larger than he should be for his age, Mipha having to actually struggle to get all of him down her throat. 

Once she’s worked her way down his length once, taking him all, she begins bobbing her head up and down his length. She falls into an easy rhythm, not taking her time at all, pushing him to his limit. His body isn’t prepared for this, can’t handle her at all, and in no time at all he’s at the edge. She pulls back, keeping the tip of his cock in her mouth, and rolls her tongue over the tip. He comes immediately, the stimulus proving too much for him. Groaning, his seed spills into her mouth, onto her tongue, and Mipha moans, muffled as she is by his cock. He tastes even better than she imagined, far better than those bokoblins, and she can’t believe she managed to get this lucky. She swallows every bit of his come, pulling back and looking up at him. 

“You’re such a big help, but I’m afraid I still need more,” Mipha says, pleading with her eyes.

“O-of course!” the boy answers, not knowing how to say no to her. He feels so weird, everything she’s doing is so strange, but it was pretty fun. The bizarre things she did with her mouth felt so good, and he would love to feel more of that, but something about all of this just feels wrong to him. He doesn’t have much time to question it before she’s jacking him off again, and his body reacts to her touch. Despite just climaxing, he grows hard once more, and Mipha can’t believe she hit the jackpot.

Not only is he delicious, cute, and malleable, but the legends of Hylian endurance seem to be true. At least, true enough that he didn’t pass out after one round. She has to have this boy, has to bring him home with her! How could she just leave him out here in the wilds, when he is the  _ perfect _ solution to all her problems? He can’t knock her up, he can be close at hand, and as long as she sets everything up right, her little hero would never tell anyone what a pathetic slut she is.

She pushes the boy through climax after climax, draining him dry. Each time he comes, she licks it all up, eagerly cleaning him up. Once or twice she pulls back, letting him blow his load on her face, only to wipe it off on her fingers and lick it off. He’s so perfect, so lovely! She showers him with praise, telling her hero what a perfect boy he is, time and time again. Even as he starts to grow tired, and she can tell he wants to stop, he doesn’t once complain.

“I can count on you to keep helping me, right?” Mipha asks, between rounds. The boy is catching his breath, plainly exhausted, but he still smiles.

“Yes! I want to be a hero!” he says, and her heart soars. Her heart, and her arousal. 

“Thank you so much, young hero. I have a very rare curse, you see,” Mipha explains, planting her seeds. “No one can know about it, it must be a secret, or my life would be in jeopardy.”

“Wh… really?” the boy asks, his jaw dropping. Mipha nods sadly, before continuing. That part isn’t  _ really _ a lie. It’s not a curse, per se, but if anyone knew what a terrible slut she has become, Mipha’s life really would be over. At least, as she knows it. 

“It’s a tragedy, but I must have help all the time. If I don’t have someone to help me, I don’t know what I’ll do. You’re all alone out here, aren’t you? Don’t you get lonely?” Mipha asks, and the boy nods slowly. His eyes begin to tear up, and she hugs him. “I think we can help each other, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” he agrees, and she can feel him nodding against her. “I want to help you!”

“Well, then, you should come home with me. To my kingdom! You can be safe and happy there, and help me out any time I need. But it  _ must _ be a secret. If anyone knows, remember, I’ll fall prey to my curse!”

“I’ll keep it a secret!” he says, growing bolder. “You can count on me, I’m a hero!”

“You really are,” Mipha agrees, excited that this is all going so easily. The idea of having him so close is exciting, and she feels her arousal surge once more. She pulls back from him, gently laying him on his back. “I’m going to give you a reward, a special one for a hero like you.”

Mipha says this, knowing it is more of a reward for her than for him. He’ll enjoy it, she knows, even exhausted as he is. She straddles him, reaching down to jack him off, finding it so easy now to make him hard. Once he’s fully hard, she shifts, lining him up with her cunt. This is the first time she’s used anything other than her mouth on the boy, and he looks up at her with such a sleepy, confused expression.

“Not your mouth?” he asks, and she shakes her head.

“This will feel even better,” she promises, sinking down onto him. He gasps out, lost immediately in the feeling of her tight cunt as his cock fills her. “See?” 

The boy can only nod, finding it far too difficult to speak under these conditions. Mipha begins riding him in earnest, working out her desires upon his young body, falling immediately into a frantic and desperate pace. She’s been working so hard to test him, she’s hardly paid mind to her own growing need. She thinks of how perfect he is, how delicious he is, and in no time she’s nearly there. She gazes down at him watching his expression shift as she rides him, until he finally cries out. 

Once he comes, his seed spilling into her, Mipha continues riding him. She’s so close now, so very close, and nothing is going to stop her! She watches his eyes slowly drift shut as he passes out, but continues riding him. She rides him until she comes, finally peaking, and loses herself in the throes of climax. For a moment, she is stock still, trembling on top of him as she comes. But once she is spent, she rises up, lifting her now-unconscious hero. 

When he wakes up, he’ll be in her kingdom, a perfect little play thing for her to train and perfect. Mipha is so excited, she can hardly stand it!


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn’t take much convincing for Mipha to get her father to allow her to have the boy around. She talks about finding him all alone, lost in the wilderness, his family nowhere to be found. About how heroic his spirit is, about how he would be all alone if it weren’t for her. A couple batted lashes, and the maximum usage of her innocent princess act, and her father caved.

Mipha put on a good show, good enough that they’re going to allow her to keep the boy with her in her room, as her charge. No one thinks much of it, as he is Hylian, and she is Zora. The innocent and chaste princess Mipha would never sink to any sort of depravity with him, or so they think. Of course, they don’t know the truth about her. This boy will be an excellent tool to make sure they  _ never _ know the truth about her, and now that she has him all alone, Mipha is impatient. He’s been sleeping for so long now, obviously exhausted from his wandering and from her efforts with him. But, she can’t simply waste precious time alone with him.

Curious, she begins touching him as he sleeps. He stirs beneath her touch, whimpering and grumbling, but not waking. Still, his cock gets hard, and Mipha begins jacking him off, watching the way his cute little face shifts in his sleep. He’s enjoying this, she can tell, and that only makes it that much more fun. Her little hero, sleeping soundly, even like this he can be of use to his princess. 

She leans in, shifting so that she can suck him off, taking him into her mouth eagerly. Bobbing her head up and down his length, she’s eager to make him come, to taste his seed once more. She’s heating up already, arousal coursing through her as she remembers how wonderful he tasted, how badly she wants that taste to flood into her mouth. It doesn’t take long. The boy may be durable, but he still doesn’t have the resistance to last for long stints, even sleeping. With a groan, he comes, and Mipha eagerly swallows down his load. 

As soon as she’s done, pulling back and wiping her face, she takes him in hand again. He may not be ready for a bit, but Mipha wants to get back to it as soon as he is, not wasting a second of their time alone.

~X~

It’s a few hours later before he finally wakes. He feels something, wet and warm and so very pleasant, sliding up and down the length of his cock. He groans, looking down to find Mipha sucking him off. He has no way of knowing the cycle she’s gone through for hours, making him come, swallowing it down, jacking him off until he’s hard once more, managing several rounds before he stirred.

“P-princess?” he asks, hesitant. He can hardly remember what happened, it all felt like such a dream, but here he is, waking up in this opulent castle, with the pretty princess sucking him off. It’s a good feeling, and he reaches down, patting her on the head. Mipha seems to like that, grinning up at him and redoubling her efforts. Her eyes stare up, into his, loving that he’s finally awake to see how helpful he can be. 

With that added stimulus, the boy doesn’t stand a chance. He comes again, and this time, Mipha pulls back with his seed in her mouth, letting him watch as she swallows it all down.

“Good afternoon, my sleepy little hero,” Mipha greets him, and the boy is shocked to hear that.

“Afternoon?” he asks, and Mipha nods.

“Yes, you’ve been sleeping for some time,” she answers, “But that’s okay. Even asleep, you’ve been such a big help to your princess. Aren’t you glad to hear that?”

“Yeah!” the boy exclaims, puffing up a bit. He loves hearing her call him a hero, he feels like he really could be a hero from the legends with a lovely princess like her pumping him up. “Thanks for bringing me here, it’s so nice! This bed is so soft and comfy!”

“It’s all the better, since we share it, isn’t it?” Mipha asks, and the boy blushes. She giggles, shifting up to nuzzle against him, so very close to him. Her body feels so different from his, but the boy likes it. “I’m going to need your help, you know. All the time, but it has to be a secret. You’ll be helping me from the shadows, okay?”

“Okay!” the boy agrees, nodding excitedly.

“Good boy,” Mipha says, already rising up once more. She straddles him, eager to continue what she had started. Sucking him dry is nice and all, but she can’t be satisfied just from that. It’s been a long day, and she needs to fuck him, so badly. She has been waiting for this, waiting until he wakes up, and she can’t wait a second longer. 

As she sinks down onto him, he groans, already losing himself in the pleasure her body offers. Mipha falls into a frantic rhythm, riding the boy as hard as she can manage, not wanting to hold back in the slightest after waiting for so long for him to wake up.

“That’s my good boy, my perfect little hero!” she cries out, and he is melting beneath her efforts. This is the best thing he’s ever felt, her cunt squeezing at his cock as he fills her. Mipha’s insatiable desires are driving him mad already, and it’s only the first day. He’s already getting used to this, to the feeling of her body and her constant desire for more. What resistance he showed in the wilderness is beginning to fade, now thinking that, if this is truly heroic, he shouldn’t resist Mipha at all. He should give in, enjoying himself as much as he can, and become the hero this princess needs. It doesn’t take him long to come, not with the way Mipha is riding him, but it is far from the end for him.

Mipha isn’t easily satisfied, and the feeling of his seed spilling into her only makes her that much hornier. She wants this, needs this, and is going to ride him for as long as she possibly can.

~X~

It’s been hours, with Mipha not slowing or stopping any more than she physically has to. This is so much better than sneaking off to get fucked by the bokoblins, this boy really is a treasure, saving her in ways he doesn’t even understand. But, in the midst of her revelry, Mipha hears a sound. Her door, opening, and she acts quickly. Lifting the sheet, pulling it over her body enough to completely cover her little hero, she sees her little brother, entering her room brazenly.

“M-Mipha?” Sidon asks, staring at her from the doorway. “You’ve been in bed all day, are you okay?”

“Of course I am, Sidon,” Mipha answers. Luckily, she was letting her little hero rest, and he is currently recovering from their last round. If he were inside of her right now, it would be far harder to lie to Sidon convincingly.

“Everyone says you’ve brought a boy back with you, and are taking care of him. But where is he?” Sidon asks, and Mipha wonders what’s on his mind. Why would he care what she does? It’s worrisome, as Sidon tends to be a bit of a pain when he becomes curious about something. He’s still young, and it’s hard to get him to leave well enough alone at times.

“He’s very tired from being lost in the wilderness for so long, I’m working to nurse him back to health,” Mipha lies. 

“Oh, really? Well, I was just wondering if we could play together some time!” Sidon says, his face brightening. Mipha can’t deny he’s cute, especially now that she knows he only wants to greet this young Hylian, and act as a good and courteous prince. Naturally, Mipha can’t allow it. At least, not yet. She needs more time, so much time, so that she can convince him just how important it is that all of this remains secret. 

“It’s going to be a while before he’s ready for that, Sidon,” Mipha says, shaking her head apologetically. “But as soon as he’s ready-”

Mipha begins to speak, but hearing her talk about him being ready, the boy misunderstands. She’s been telling him to get back to fucking her each time he’s ready, as soon as he’s able, and he’s finally hard beneath her once more. He thrusts into her waiting cunt as soon as he can, and cuts her off mid sentence.

“M-Mipha!?” Sidon asks, stepping closer as his sister’s words trail off into a satisfied moan.

“I-It’s nothing!” Mipha quickly says, and Sidon stops rushing towards her. “I’m just thinking of how wonderful it will be when he’s recovered, and the two of you can play together!”

Mipha manages to get those words out, before another whimper escapes her. Sidon is confused, not fully convinced, but he doesn’t really understand what’s going on, either. He’s far too young to recognize what his sister is doing, and wouldn’t assume anything untoward of her regardless. She’s a chaste and pure princess, and definitely wouldn’t be hiding this young boy under a sheet so that he can fuck her at every possible moment. Mipha would never do that, at least, the Mipha in Sidon’s mind. His kind and caring older sister, always so nice to him.

He isn’t sure what she’s doing, why she’s shifting downward, pushing down against her bed. He has no way of seeing the way she presses her breasts against the boy’s face, or the way he begins eagerly lapping at her, pressing his lips to her nipples to suck on her. Sidon feels strange, like he shouldn’t be here for some reason. 

“Well, let me know when he feels better,” Sidon says, finally backing out of his sister’s room. He can hear his sister moaning, whimpering, even as he shuts the door behind him. He isn’t sure what to think, or what makes him feel so  _ wrong _ about all of this, but leaving seems like the only viable option. As soon as he’s gone, Mipha begins bucking down against her hero, grinding down onto him, ripping the sheet away to reveal her cute little charge. He’s already out cold once more, just as she feels the heat of his come filling her once more. She looks down, watching as it spills out of her, shuddering as climax overtakes her as well.

Nearly being caught by her little brother was such a thrill, adding to how wonderful it feels having this boy’s huge cock fill her. Even as he sleeps, his mouth clings to her breast, sucking at her, and Mipha thinks her little hero is perfect. She got so lucky, happening upon him, and he really is saving her from the risk of being caught. Now that she’s alone with him once more, she’s going to go for a few more hours. It shouldn’t hurt, indulging herself like this. She’s simply doing her best to care for the poor child, but he’s still sleeping so much. It simply couldn’t be because she’s draining him dry at every chance, fucking him as hard as she can manage and keeping him in a constant state of exhaustion.

She knows it’s going to keep him tired. She knows she’s far too much for him, even his Hylian endurance can’t keep up with her appetite. But as long as his cock gets hard, he’s her hero, and she’s not going to hold back. Alone once more, she can get back to business, back to riding him each and every time his cock grows hard. It’s a wonderful time, and Mipha is so happy she can do this in secret any time she needs. She’s already thinking, planning ways to hide him in new and exciting places. Having her brother watch as she was being fucked by this boy was so exciting, such an added thrill, that she wants to experience more like that. As she rides him, hoping to drain him dry for quite a while longer, she plans and schemes.

~X~

Each day, Mipha falls more in love with this new lifestyle. Before she would have to bide her time, waiting for the perfect chance to slip off into the wilderness, to hunt down a bokoblin camp and indulge herself, but now? With her perfect little hero? She’s free to indulge herself any chance she gets. The chances come so much more often, that fat cock always waiting for her when she gets back to her room. 

No one suspects a thing, even Sidon seems to have forgotten the things he saw when he nearly caught her in the act. It’s wonderful, and Mipha has never been happier. But, with each and every thrill, she sinks deeper into her depravity. She should be satisfied, with this wonderful cock on hand at all hours of the day, but she isn’t. Somehow, it only makes things harder. In the past, her occasional trips out were enough to last her for weeks at a time, taking what chances she could. Now, with each night filled with this wonderful depravity, Mipha finds she can hardly make it through the door. Meetings she used to sit through with ease, she is only thinking of when she can slip off to her room, to ride that cock and settle her aching loins. She wants him, every second of every day, and only truly feels happy when she’s riding him, sucking him off, doing whatever she wants with him.

The waiting is unbearable, so she’s decided she’s had enough. Slipping into the throne room in the dead of night, forgoing her nightly ritual of riding the boy until she passes out in a heap on top of him, Mipha modifies her throne. It’s hollow, so it’s not hard to make a space for the boy, and to carve out a hole for his cock. With her seated there, and her clothes in the way, no one would be the wiser, even if she were to take that cock in the middle of meetings.

She can’t help thinking about it. Ever since the time with Sidon, her mind has wandered to such things time and time again. Everyone thinks she is the perfect chaste princess, so perfect and innocent, but she wants nothing more than to ride this boy’s cock in front of all of her people. Mipha knows it’s wrong, she knows it’s depraved, but she can’t stop. She could never stop, not when it feels so good. She wants her people to see her at her worst, even if they have no idea what’s happening. Mipha loves the idea of whiling away the important royal business she has to deal with on a daily basis by riding this cock, lost ot the thrills of orgasmic bliss as the meetings go on and on. With her work done, she returns to her room, plenty of time left in the night to indulge herself in her young hero.

~X~

The next day, she arrives in the throne room far earlier than any others. Even the guards haven’t arrived at their posts yet, and considering Mipha is smuggling in her young hero, that’s perfect.

“You’ll be helping me during this meeting, okay?” Mipha says, clueing him in on what she expects of him. “It’s been so hard for me to focus lately, I really need your help with this.”

“Of course, my princess!” the boy answers, eyes wide and happy. Preparing for today, Mipha actually controlled herself last night, letting the boy rest more than usual. As she helps him get into position beneath her throne, Mipha feels her arousal spiking. She can’t wait for this, can’t wait to ride him in secret, in front of everyone she knows, everyone who loves and trusts her, who looks up to her.

Once he’s in position, she settles onto her throne, pushing her dress aside so that his cock can enter her waiting pussy easily. She’s always so wet, overwhelmed by her desire and thinking about moments like this at every possible chance. Right now, it’s no matter at all for him to shove his cock into her, to fill her right up. The audience chamber is empty except for them, so Mipha begins to indulge herself, whimpering and moaning as she bounces on his cock. She has the room all to herself for a while, but as she rides him, she hears the doors opening. She sinks down onto him one last time, relying on him from here on out. It’s not as good, with him thrusting up into her, but she’ll take what she can get.

“Oh, you’re here early,” Mipha’s father greets her, approaching his own throne. “Taking more of an interest in court matters?”

“Something like that,” Mipha answers, smiling at her father. The boy is pumping up into her, thrusting into her pussy, and Mipha knows her father would be completely crushed if he knew the truth of what his daughter was doing here. Slowly, more and more of the court files in, taking their positions. It will be a long day of audiences, meetings with the people, so that they can air any grievances to their king, and see about receiving aid. Matter of government will be brought up as well, decisions involving the Zora kingdom discussed… etc, etc, honestly, it’s all so boring. Mipha couldn’t care one way or another, even if she should be training to one day take over the kingdom herself. It is natural that she would lead after her father, but she would much rather savor the feeling of this boy’s cock than think about any of that. It’s her one desire, and right now, all she can focus on.

She absentmindedly nods along, paying no attention to what is being discussed, as her hero saves her once again. Using his cock, he fucks her, entertaining her during this mind-numbing day. He’s not as fast paced as she’d like, even after all the times she’s fucked him, but it’s better than nothing. Letting the boy rest over night was a great idea, as that Hylian stamina is fully kicking in now, allowing him to pound his way into her cunt for far longer than usual. Perhaps Mipha should show restraint more often, if it truly lets him last this much longer.

She’s proud of her handiwork, proud of how well it seems to hide his massive cock. The people watching her and her father have no idea what is going on beneath her throne, no clue at all that their beloved princess is getting fucked right in front of them. From time to time, she fails to stifle a whimper, or a moan, doing her best to make it seem like a natural reaction to what is going on in the meeting. So many people from her kingdom are here, and Mipha feels her arousal building the more she focuses on them, the more she looks at their smiling faces.

They’re so happy, believing her facade. They have no idea she’s a shameless slut, getting off on the idea that they’re clueless to the depths she’s sunk to. To the idea that she is, even now, riding a cock that is far too young for her, far too young for this, and loving every single second of it. Mipha is depraved. She’s sunk to such horrible depths, but she loves it. Nothing could feel better than this, and she tries to stay quiet, even as the boy’s thrusting proves too much for her. If anyone were to watch closely, Mipha knows her face would give her away. She’s biting her lip, shifting constantly, striving to find the perfect position to feel the boy’s cock slamming into her. Nothing feels quite right, unfortunately, and she knows she won’t be truly satisfied until she’s alone with him once more.

As nice as having an unwitting audience is, it’s simply not as good as having him all to herself, alone in her room. Alone, where no one can interrupt her as she drains him dry again and again, fucking him until he passes out. Even now, she can feel him getting tired. His thrusts are growing weaker, and as he pushes up into her one last time, she can faintly hear him groan.

She knows no one else would be able to, and isn’t worried about that, but as his seed spills into her, Mipha knows he’s reached his limit.

Mipha’s attention shifts back to the meeting, finally giving up on her hero as he passes out beneath her. His cock softens, falling out of her, and Mipha sighs heavily. She’ll simply have to endure the rest of this droll meeting, waiting until she can free him from beneath her throne and take him back to her room.

But as she thinks of her audience, how it felt having them watch her, she knows it was all worth it.

~X~

The meeting seems to drag on forever, but as it finally ends, and everyone leaves, Mipha breathes a sigh of relief. The boy has been out cold, still not stirring after his efforts, and Mipha is eager to check on him. Her father is the last to go, lingering beside her.

“You really seemed to enjoy yourself today, Mipha,” he says, patting her on the head. “I’m proud of you. You looked particularly happy at the beginning of the meeting, like you were enjoying every second of it. You’ll make a fine ruler someday.”

Mipha could burst out laughing. The joy her father saw was when her hero was at his peak, fucking her with all the energy he could muster. If her father knew the truth, his heart would sink, he would think so badly of his daughter. It’s funny, in a way, but Mipha manages to stifle her laughter. She has to keep up her act, no matter what.

“Of course, Father!” Mipha answers, smiling. “The court is actually fairly interesting, these meetings aren’t all bad. Perhaps I’ll come to more of them!” 

Mipha has no intention of doing that. At least, not unless her exhibitionist mood strikes her again. It is nice having an audience, but right now, she simply can’t wait to get the boy back to her room. Her father finally takes his leave, and with the room empty, Mipha retrieves the boy from his hiding place. He’s still out cold, and she wraps him up in her arms, carrying him to her room, careful not to let anyone see her.

By the time they’re safely back, and the door is locked, he’s finally stirring.

“Mhmmm?” he groans, eyes opening to find Mipha sitting beside him, gently stroking his head. His princess really is so pretty, and he loves waking up like this. Even if it’s usually to her riding him, fucking him senseless, Mipha was content letting him wake up on his own this time. “Did I do good?”

“You made that meeting so bearable, yes. My little hero,” Mipha says, reaching down to his cock already. She takes him in hand, pumping his cock, working him to hardness. “But I still want more. I’m sorry your princess is so insatiable, but you can handle it, can’t you?”

“Of course!” the boy says, though his face seems a bit troubled. He doubts himself, but Mipha doesn’t care. She’s long since learned that even when he’s out cold, his body works just fine to satisfy her. Without another word, she climbs onto him, sinking down onto that wonderful cock. 

“Being alone like this is so nice, isn’t it?” Mipha murmurs, falling into rhythm. The boy nods, already breathless as Mipha rides him. It doesn’t matter what he does or says, this is his fate now. He is Mipha’s plaything, more so than her hero, and nothing is better than when she has him all to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The past few weeks have been heaven for Mipha. She’s found so many ways to enjoy her little hero, fucking him senseless every chance she gets. She loves being alone with him in her room, whiling away the hours by riding and sucking his cock, making him come over and over, swallowing it down, letting him cover her, all of it feels so good. She’s been having the time of her life, finally working out her frustrating desires and seemingly endless lust through the help of her little hero. 

But, all good things must come to an end. Things are developing rapidly, and Mipha is the Champion of the Zora. She can’t keep this up forever, and she knows this. It’s been an incredible ride so far, full of countless incredible rides, but Mipha knows she needs to be planning for the end of this. She can’t very well bring him with her when she goes to prepare to battle against Calamity Ganon, and she isn’t sure how long she will be gone, either.

She doesn’t want to leave him here in the castle, for fear that he might spill her secret to her family. She can’t have that, not after she’s come so far, and kept it all hidden for so long. No, it’s completely out of the question. She’ll find a village or something, somewhere she can leave the boy where he will definitely be found. He’s served her well, and that is the most she can do for him. Of course, there’s still a bit of time before she has to worry about that. Right now, she’s got hours left before she has to do anything today, and is desperate to make the most of them.

He’s already passed out today, as Mipha sucked him dry, but as always, his body continues even when his mind does not. He’s hard again, and MIpha begins riding him, savoring the feeling of his cock filling her cunt. She loves this, loves every second of riding her young hero, and knows it will be so hard to let him go when the time does come.

For now, she will savor him, making it last. Each thrust sends a shiver through her body as she bounces on top of him, watching his cute sleeping face. She keeps him so exhausted, so worn out, but he always smiles at her when he does wake up. This poor little hero, always giving her his all. Mipha is quickly reaching her limit, and soon, is crying out in climax. The feeling of her body tensing up on him is enough to push the boy to finish as well, his seed spilling into her, filling up her cunt. Mipha pauses, for a second, letting her climax crash over her.

“My little hero,” she murmurs, leaning in to kiss him. She begins peppering him with kisses, until his eyes finally drift open, and he mumbles.

“Morning,” he says, and Mipha begins moving once more. He squeaks as she rides him, though he should be used to her waking him up just to keep riding him by now, it’s not something he can truly grow accustomed to. Mipha is too much for him, and always has been. He does his best to keep up, to serve her as her hero, but he’s just a boy, and her lusts are inexhaustible. He doesn’t know what the future holds, doesn’t know how little time he has left with her, and Mipha isn’t going to tell him.

Not yet, at least. She doesn’t want him worrying about it, or having a chance to talk to anyone about it. By now, he’s grown rather close to Sidon and some of the other Zora children, and could spill their secret out easily. Mipha does her best to always be at his side with the children, claiming that he needs her to supervise, when in truth, she’s merely keeping an eye on him.

She joins in their games, though it is often simply an excuse to tease or fuck her hero in secret. The children will come by later on today, eager to play with the boy. But, until then, he is entirely Mipha’s, and she isn’t going to waste a second.

~X~

The knock on her door is sudden. Mipha knows it shouldn’t be time yet, should it? She glances out her window, finding the sun far lower than she expected. She lost track of time, riding him and now it is far later than she thought. Sidon must be here, bringing friends by to pick them up so they can play. She keeps riding the boy, fucking him frantically, working him to an easy climax. Sidon knocks again, jiggling the door handle, but Mipha calls out to him.

“Just a moment!” she says, her voice high and breathy. His seed spills into her again, making for countless times today, and that feeling pushes her over the edge as well. Mipha rises then, pulling a blanket along with her, so that she can cover up the come now seeping back out of her as she answers the door. 

“Here already?” she asks, and Sidon beams up at her. 

“We’re right on time, Mipha!” he says, and Mipha can’t help but giggle.

“I know, I know. Well, let me wake him, and we’ll be along shortly, okay?” Mipha says, and Sidon cocks his head.

“I don’t know, last time you said that, you never showed up!” Sidon says, and Mipha shakes her head. It was about a week ago, when she went to wake the hero, only to find herself lost in him, fucking him for hours. Sidon was pretty upset, but Mipha just couldn’t help herself.

“I promise, Sidon, we’ll be along shortly,” Mipha says, and finally, her little brother relents. She turns, dropping the blanket and shaking her hero awake. It doesn’t take long, before his eyes flutter open. “Wake up, hero, your friends are waiting for us.”

“Huh… oh, yeah, they wanted to play today!” he says, brightening up immediately. He’s exhausted, and waking up is hard after how much Mipha has done with him, but the idea of getting to play with the Zora kids has him on his feet in no time. They work to get ready, with Mipha cleaning herself up then helping him get dressed. She already has things in mind for this little game, ready to enjoy herself while they play.

~X~

“Are you sure this spot is good enough?” her hero asks, as Mipha pulls him behind a building. She nods, kneeling down beside him.

“Of course, they’ll never find us here,” Mipha says. Of course, it’s a place Sidon and the other’s aren’t supposed to go, a structure that is off limits for games like Hide and Seek. They’ll never expect such deceit, and as such, Mipha can do whatever she wants with the boy without being discovered. It’s devious, she knows, but so long as they  _ think _ he’s playing with them, is it really that bad?

She’s already undressing, getting her troublesome clothes out of the way, as he glances back at her, noticing that she’s nearly naked.

“W-what!? Now? But what if the-” he starts, but Mipha silences him with a kiss. She guides him down, onto his back, kissing him all the way down. By the time she;s got him down, she’s reached down to yank his shorts down, pulling his cock free. She mounts him, with practices ease, riding the young boy in this forbidden area. No one will search for them here, of course, buf if they were caught it would be even worse than anywhere else. 

As she rides him, she continues kissing his face, moaning loudly as she gives in to her rising pleasure. This is heaven, absolute bliss, and she is so lucky to have him. Mipha wants to savor every second, and playing games with these kids can wait. This is the only game she wants, the only thing that makes her feel good, and she doesn’t want to put that off for anything. She needs her hero, needs him all to herself, and can’t hold back. 

“My perfect little hero,” she murmurs, covering him in kisses. Each kiss she plants on him leaves a mark, and he is soon covered, making it obvious that she was all over him. She doesn’t care, however. She’s so far beyond caring. She can cover that up, she can cover anything up. Fucking him frantically, riding him, it’s only a matter of time before he comes. It is the first of many times she will bring him to orgasm, she already knows, because she can never get enough of having his seed fill her. She doesn’t even slow as he comes, letting the seed fall back out of her as she rides him. It mingles with the product of her own arousal, as she grows wetter and wetter by the second. The Zora is soaked, her arousal so overwhelming, and as she tips her head back, crying out for her first climax, she only grows that much wetter. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s dripping onto the ground, moaning shamelessly and frequently, letting loose all of her desires and twisted need for her hero. He really has saved her, saved her from so much trouble, from seeking out bokoblin camps just to get a quick fix. He’s been such an excellent find, and she really does hate to give him up. The more she thinks of that, the harder she fucks him. She could go at this for hours, and she plans to, not caring about the kids and their game. If they hid this well, the kids should simply give up anyway.

~X~

  
  


As she rides him, frantically grinding down against him covering him in kisses, she watches his eyes drift shut. He’s come multiple times now, completely exhausted from her ceaseless need for him. He can’t handle her, has never been able to even with his Hylian endurance, and Mipha refuses to wait for him to bounce back.

Even while he’s unconscious, she rides him, releasing all of her needs, her desires. She’s going to make the most of this, no matter what. She’s going to spend every second she can draining him dry, getting every last drop of his come.

“Do you think they’d hide back there?” she hears a voice call out. She doesn’t stop, even with them so close. Her moans ring out, echoing towards the children, and she hears a familiar voice answer.

“No, we’re not supposed to go back there. I don’t think anyone would, Mipha wouldn’t let him hide back there,” Sidon explains, pausing to listen to the sounds. “Besides, something seems to be happening. We should look somewhere else!”

Mipha could laugh, she really could. She thought they would refuse to look here, and she is happy to be correct. They’re not allowed, and she’s not allowed, but here she is. Her moans only increase in volume and come that much quicker, made brazen by nearly being found out. If they would just continue on, it doesn’t matter. Mipha can do whatever she wants, she can fuck her hero for hours. They’ll give up eventually, moving on, and she can take him back to her room then. She has to get all of this out of her system now, has to take him for all he’s got, until she says goodbye. 

With how much louder she’s being, Mipha hears strangers passing by the building. So many pause, wondering what that sound is, but there’s no answer for them. They don’t dare investigate, not knowing what sort of sight they might find. Even as crowds form, discussing the strange and lewd sounds, Mipha doesn’t stop. She’s too far gone, enjoying herself too much. By now, the pair’s fluids are puddling beneath them, covering the ground in the product of their arousal. He’s still out cold, with Mipha using him riding him constantly, covering his face in her kisses. If anyone were to walk around the corner and see them like this, it would all be over for Mipha, but she doesn’t care. She’s not stopping until she’s sated.

~X~

It takes hours for Mipha to be satisfied. She finally crashes down onto him one last time, crying out as she comes, trembling from the countless climaxes that have led up to this point. She loves this, loves this feeling more than anything. This boy is perfect, her perfect little hero, and she is going to miss him so desperately. But, she can’t hold on to him forever. She finally climbs off of him, listening as the crowd disperses, silence finally returning. She wonders if the kids have given up yet, or if they’re still out searching for the two of them.

Kneeling down, Mipha eagerly licks up the mess they’ve made, not leaving a single drop. It’s partially to cover up the depravity, but she would want to regardless. Soon, she’ll be far from her little hero, and will miss the taste of his seed. She needs to get her fill now, and not waste a bit of it. Once she’s cleaned up, she scoops the boy up, carrying him, holding him tight against her so no one can see his face. She walks, heading back to her quarters, and eventually passes the kids.

“Oh, there you are!” Sidon calls out, and Mipha smiles. “We looked all over, but couldn’t find you!”

“What can I say, he’s very good at hiding,” Mipha says, shrugging as best as she can while holding him, “But, he’s very tired after waiting around all day. I’m going to take him to bed now, alright?”

“Awh, man!” the kids cry out, but Mipha simply smiles sadly.

“Perhaps he can play with you another day,” she offers, and they perk up. Of course, there won’t be a chance for that. Soon, Mipha is going to say goodbye to him, as she needs to focus on the coming conflict. She can’t live in this bliss forever, and has to get him out of here before then. She knows she’s lying to these kids, but it seems easier than telling them the truth. They’ll forget her little hero in time, either way.

She carries him back to her room, holding him tightly. She is already planning for tomorrow, deciding that she might as well get this over with. She can take the day off, and take a trip with him, finding a perfect place to leave him so that he might be discovered by some fellow Hylians who can care for him. She’ll work tirelessly to find such a place, one where she can give him a proper send-off before she leaves him, as well. He’s been good to her, and she doesn’t want to simply abandon him with no hope in the wilds.

No, she’ll make sure he at least has a chance. It’s the least she can do, after all he’s done for her. Of course, it’s a long time until morning. She still has the evening, and the night, and isn’t done for the day by a long shot. She does need to turn in early tonight, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have a bit more fun before bed, does it?

~X~

“Good morning,” Mipha says, gently coaxing him awake. She’s tired from the night before,staying up a bit later than she meant to, riding him and draining him dry. She should have slept longer, but there’s nothing for it now. She’s already ready to hit the road, to begin her search for the proper place, but simply has to wake him up. “We’re taking a trip today, my little hero.”

“We are?” he asks, as his eyes flutter open. “Where are we going, princess?”

“You’ll see, I don’t want to ruin the surprise!” Mipha says, smiling. She’s going to tell him as they walk, not wanting to let him know what is happening until they are far from Zora lands. She can’t have word spreading, she can’t have him pleading to stay with her. She’s leaving as well, and it would be far too difficult to bring him with her, not to mention the dangers involved. She would be putting herself at risk, and him at risk as well.

No, this is the only way, and she can’t back out now. They walk together, him following along right beside her, occasionally beaming up at her. Walking around like this, Mipha actually has to keep herself under control. She has to keep her hands off him, and it’s a rare reprieve for him. He loves times like this, when he actually gets to spend time with the princess who rescued him.

Mipha needed his help, and while he thought it was strange at first, he’s grown used to her using him. By now, it’s almost normal, and as she begins to talk to explain to him what’s happening, there’s a part of him that’s sad.

“You’ve been such a big help to me, my hero,” Mipha says, smiling sadly. “But i can’t take you with me. I have to go somewhere far, and dangerous, and you can’t come along. You’ve done your part, and been the best hero I could have asked for. But I do need to ask for your help one last time, before I say goodbye, okay?”

“Of course, princess!” the boy says, trying to put up a strong, heroic front. Mipha can tell he’s confused, a bit lost even. He doesn’t know what to do, how to get by without her at this point, but as her hero, he refuses to show how much it’s bothering him. That’ll make things easier, at least. Mipha isn’t going to push him, she isn’t going to pry into his feelings. They won’t change anything anyway. By now, they’re deep in the woods, all alone. There’s a town nearby, close enough that the boy should be able to make his way there after they’re done.

“My wonderful little hero,” Mipha starts, now that she’s truly got him where she wants him. She’s all alone with him, shrugging out of her clothes, letting them fall to the ground. “I have to ask for your help just one last time.”

“I understand,” he says, nodding solemnly. He’s so adorable, seeing him be so earnest about all of this is getting Mipha fired up. She wants him, needs him, and is already closing in on him. 

“Your duty as my hero is coming to an end, but this last time will have to be enough to tide me over for some time. You understand, don’t you?” Mipha asks, her hand drifting down, finding his cock. She fondles him, getting him hard, as he nods along. She smiles down at him, so pleased that he understands. That he’s willing to do this for her, just one more time. She kneels down then, placing her lips on his cock, sucking him off greedily. All of her solemn talk of his heroism drops, and she’s like an animal, simply taking what she wants. The princess’ lusts are on full display, showing every bit of how depraved she’s become. Having open access to her hero did nothing to help, not in the long run. She was merely treating her symptoms, but her lusts are still completely out of control. Knowing this is her last chance, she lets her desire explode. Her lust for him is overwhelming, and she bobs her head up and down his length frantically, bringing him to climax easily. She swallows down his load, before shoving him down to the ground.

Her hero desperately tries to keep up, to hold out for this final mission, but Mipha knows he doesn’t stand a chance. She nestles his cock between her breasts, fucking him with them, working them up and down his length, watching his face as she pushes him to his limit once more. She’s holding absolutely nothing back, eager to fuck him completely senseless. It doesn’t take long, as another climax has her breasts covered in his seed, he begins to drift off. She can see just by looking in his eyes that he’s losing consciousness, despite how hard he is fighting to stay awake. She doesn’t care, doesn’t slow at all, already mounting him, climbing onto his cock. She’s bouncing frantically on him, moving from one act to another quickly, wanting to get as much out of this as possible. All the while, she leans in, kissing him.

Her riding is frantic, desperate, and it doesn’t take long to make him reach his limit once more. The Hylian is at more limits than just one, as he cries out, coming inside of her, he speaks, albeit weakly.

“My princess,” he murmurs, voice faint, “I can take no more.”

Mipha giggles as he passes out, not slowing in the slightest. She works until his cock is hard once more, then begins riding him in earnest. She loves this, can’t ever get enough of this, and even though he is out cold she continues fucking him. She loves how peaceful he looks, even as she bounces away on him, fucking him with a desperate frantic pace that she has never shown before.

Mipha will make the most of this, she will. She has to! She doesn’t know what life will be like, preparing for battle with Calamity Ganon, and she knows she might not have a chance to indulge herself like this. If she can’t, how will she ever get by? She needs to feel him as much as she can, do as much as she can, to make sure she can stand strong in the end.

Each time he wakes, more time has passed. He is exhausted, his body pushed to its very limit, but his princess has not slowed at all. Each time he wakes, he is met with the feeling of her body on his, the sounds of their love making, and more and more fluids surrounding them. The forest floor may drink it down eagerly, but he can tell Mipha is absolutely covered. She is doing all she can to have his come cover her, to feel it on every bit of her body. She loves this, loves this feeling, and each time he wakes she kisses him, praising him. 

He’s her hero, and this may be goodbye, but she appreciates all she’s done for him. He is a good boy, and she is going to miss him. But, she has her needs, and that is all she can think about. After she’s exhausted every possible position, every act she can think of, no matter how depraved or how low, Mipha is finally growing tired. Her frantic riding has slowed, for one last ride. She is taking her time, savoring him. This will be the end of this, the end of this chapter of her life, and she is taking it slow. She rides him, clinging to his shoulders, supporting herself as she does. By the time he comes, his seed filling her one last time, Mipha is nearly there as well. One, two more bounces, and she comes. She savors the feeling, riding out the climax as her body trembles, crying out in sheer ecstasy. With a heavy sigh, she climbs off of him, laying beside him for just a moment.

“You really have been such a wonderful hero,” she murmurs, pressing her lips to his cheek, then to his lips. “Goodbye, my hero. I’m going to miss you, and think of you often.”

Mipha makes her final goodbyes, her final promises, heading off into the night. The sun fell quite some time ago, but she simply couldn’t tear herself away. She walks away with her head held high, ready to do her best to turn her back on this depravity. Hopefully, thinking of her hero will be enough to get her through the trials to come. He faced this duty with so much pride, it’s honestly kind of funny. She knows she was simply using him, but Mipha will always have a place in her heart for the little Hylian she kept secret.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy wakes, slowly. For a moment, he’s confused. It’s not the first time his eyes have opened since Mipha left for good. He woke once, briefly, finding himself alone in the forest. Now, however, he feels a familiar sensation. A warm mouth, bobbing up and down his cock, and he wonders if Mipha came back. Perhaps she hadn’t fully left, perhaps she is here with him now, sucking off her hero. He loses himself in that thought, letting his eyes close once more, envisioning Mipha.

His princess is beautiful, and while she might have fucked him senseless constantly, she did take good care of him. He misses her already, and if she really did come back to him, he would be thrilled. But, as the woman sucking him off moans, he snaps out of this fantasy. He can tell it isn’t her, and lifts his head, glancing down to see who it might be. Rather than the Zora he has grown used to, it is a Hylian woman, sucking his cock, gazing up at him as she does.

“Finally awake?” she asks, pulling back a bit. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“W-who are you!?” the boy asks, drawing back from her. He knows Mipha must truly be gone, and now this other woman has come to him. He is worried, wondering how she might have found him out here in the woods.

“Mipha sent me,” the woman says, waving a hand. “I’m a princess too, you know. Mipha said you could help me out with all my problems, since she’s not going to be around any more.”

“W-what…? But, she wouldn’t just…” the boy stammers, but the young woman leans in once more, taking him into her mouth. She starts sucking him off, not quite as skilled as Mipha, but earnest and excited. He can’t help but moan, as the familiar feeling of being sucked off by an older woman brings him right back to his times with Mipha. 

He has no way of knowing that this Hylian woman was watching, that she saw the entirety of his final time with Mipha, and listened to every word. She knows he was acting as a hero to the Zora, helping her out with her needs, and she couldn’t help the surge of arousal that flooded through her as she watched the two of them fuck. She waited, eagerly, especially after hearing Mipha say her goodbyes. Everything about it seemed so  _ final _ and she couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass. No, she could move in, and make this boy hers instead. 

If the Zora princess wanted to leave such a prize behind, why shouldn’t she claim it for herself? The boy is adorable, and Mipha seemed to have broken him in pretty well, fucking him for hours even after he lost consciousness. That is exactly the kind of hero she could use to sate her own desires, and she’s going to do whatever she can to make him come around.

Judging from the way he relaxes as soon as he’s in her mouth, she thinks this will be pretty easy. This cute boy is going to be all hers, and it won’t take long at all. He doesn’t believe her, of course. If Mipha was simply going to pass him off to another princess, she would have told him that. She would have taken him there, not out in the woods. He’s Mipha’s hero, and as good as this feels, he doesn’t want to just give up on her. But, as the woman continues sucking him off, his resolve weakens.

Mipha left. Mipha is gone, off to do important work she might never return from, and he can’t simply keep waiting for her. As this woman sucks him off, he watches her, and his fantasies fade. She isn’t Mipha. But, she’s kind of like her. While Hylian, the way she speaks, the way she acts, and the way she sucks him off, all remind him of his Zora princess. She may not be Mipha, but she reminds him of her.

“Please,” she asks, pulling back just a bit, “would you like to be my hero, now? Mipha may be gone, she said her goodbyes, but I need your help now. I have my own needs as a princess, and I think you’d be perfect for helping me out!”

Slowly, he nods. He might as well agree to this, he doesn’t really want to be alone, not after all he’s been through. He hasn’t been without Mipha for long, but he can’t imagine life without her. She’s left such a void within him, and perhaps this Hylian woman can do something to help fill it. Now that he’s agreed, she goes back to sucking him off, putting in far more effort than before. She’s losing herself in him, in the taste of his cock, wanting to see just how far she can push him. Each second is a new taste of heaven, as she enjoys her hero’s cock.

It doesn’t take long to push him to his limit, to have him crying out for her and his seed spilling into her mouth. The young woman thinks this is an excellent start to something beautiful, and she can’t wait to have this boy all to herself. Mipha may have been the one to lay the groundwork, to make him a perfect little hero to satisfy her needs, but she’s not about to let him pass her by. She needs this, needs him, and is looking forward to having him around to satisfy her whenever she needs.

Besides, what little boy doesn’t want to be a hero to a beautiful young woman?

~X~

The young woman takes full advantage of her little hero. He’s a perfect fuck, and she takes advantage of that every single day. She may not live as well as Mipha, so the boy isn’t quite as pampered, but beyond that not much changes for him. Every day, he wakes up to her fucking him, Right now, she is riding him, grinding down against him, her cunt clinging to his dick greedily. She loves her little hero, and tells him constantly.

He may echo the words back to her, at least, when he’s conscious, but he never stops thinking of his true princess. Mipha will always be the one for him, even if he is settling for this new “princess.” He’s happy to be her hero, sure, but it never quite feels the same as things with Mipha did. Still, she rides him just as frantically, desperately fucking him until he comes, his seed filling her, a cycle the two of them repeat countless times. Every time she can get him alone, she fucks him, driving him to the brink of exhaustion time and time again. His favorite times are when he does pass out, when she fucks him so much he loses consciousness, and while he drifts in and out, she is similar enough to Mipha that his mind wanders, imagining his princess to be the one riding him instead.

He misses her greatly, and as more and more news comes out about the state of Hyrule and the Champions, he knows Mipha will never be coming back to him. He knows this, and it makes things a little easier. He doesn’t feel any guilt, moving on to be this woman’s hero instead of Mipha’s, but he knows part of him will always miss her. Part of him will never move on from her, even as this woman fucks him senseless day after day. He helps her with her problems, just like any good hero would.

~X~

A century later, in the Zora domain, a boy approaches a statue of Mipha. The beautiful and tragic princess who lost her life, fighting valiantly to protect Hyrule as the Zora’s champion, is greatly celebrated throughout the domain and Hyrule at large. She and the other Champions may have failed, in the end, leaving Hyrule in shambles, but their bravery and attempted heroism go unforgotten, even now.

The boy watches as Prince Sidon, Mipha’s younger brother, describes Mipha. He talks about how noble she was, how kind an innocent she was, and how beautiful she was. The boy looks up at her statue, wondering why he feels so strange. He feels… warm. Content, but almost like someone is calling to him. He can’t quite describe it, but beneath it all he feels strange. His cock begins to stir, but his mind is quickly ripped away from that as the Zora prince locks eyes with him.

He pauses, mouth hanging open for a moment. Then, he smiles. The crowd looks between the boy and the prince, wondering what exactly is going on. Why has Sidon stopped speaking so suddenly, and why is he staring at this young boy? It doesn’t make any sense, he is just a Hylian boy, and shouldn’t be so interesting to the Zora prince.

“Ah, this boy looks familiar to me, I’m sorry for getting lost in the past,” Sidon continues, eventually. “But, he reminds me of a wonderful act of kindness, an example of how wonderful Mipha was!”

The crowd falls quiet, looking at Sidon expectantly. The boy is confused. He looks like someone Sidon knew? What could that mean? Why does all of this feel so familiar, why does thinking of Mipha make him feel so strange, and why does Sidon himself seem like someone he knows… this is all too much, making his head spin, but he listens, just in case Sidon reveals something.

“My sister once took in a Hylian boy, right around his age, who looked just like him. She found the boy all alone, out in the wilds, and brought him here. She carried him in her arms, letting him rest as she walked back here, rather than swim,” Sidon explains, tears welling up in his eyes. “She cared for him every moment of every day, while preparing for her role as Champion. He was not only her charge, he was her friend, and he was my friend as well. We would play together at every opportunity, for hours on end, but when it came time for her to perform her duties as Champion, she took him away, off to a Hylian village. I haven’t thought of that boy in ages, but here you are, his spitting image. Please, feel free to listen to tales of Mipha, her kindness and her bravery, while I recall the little friend she took such good care of.”

Sidon tells many tales of his time with Mipha and that boy, though he never knew the depths of their relationship. He never knew his sister’s secret, the reason she kept the boy around and what went on with him in secret. Still, he seems happy to see someone that makes him think of the boy, and the more he explains, the more familiar everything feels to him. The more Sidon talks, the more the boy seems to… remember. He isn’t sure what he might be remembering, he’s never been to Zora, never met Mipha, but all of this feels so familiar. It’s like it’s happened before, like he’s belonged here all along. He can’t describe it, or explain it, but he’s happy to be here now, and feels a sense of belonging the likes of which he never has before.

Though all of Sidon’s stories are innocent, fun games they played, times he dined with Mipha and the boy, every time the boy glances at her statue, and every time memories rush back, fading away just as soon, that same feeling of warmth spreads through him. He isn’t sure why his body is reacting this way, as he listens about Mipha. He isn’t sure why he wants to be closer to the statue, or hear more about her. Eventually, he asks Sidon, after the rest of the crowd has left.

“What happened to Mipha?” the boy asks, and Sidon grows solemn.

“She took charge of the Diving Beast Vah Ruta, but upon taking charge, discovered Ganon had already infiltrated the Beast. She and the other Champions were overwhelmed, and some say you can still hear their anguish in the Beasts’ cries,” Sidon says, shaking his head. “I’m not so sure about that last part, of course. It was years and years ago, at any rate, and Mipha is long gone. You remind me of my old friend, and her friend as well, but all I have for you are these ancient tales.”

Vah Ruta. The boy can look up, and see the Beast from here. He feels drawn to it, compelled to go near it, despite the warnings and dangers. Whenever he remembers the stories of his ancestor, and how close he once was to the Zora princess, he wants to go closer. If Mipha met her end in that Divine Beast, and some say she’s still there, lamenting her fate, he can’t bear the thought of her being so sad. Maybe she misses his ancestor, maybe, even after all this time, she is lonely and scared, just wanting someone to be there with her.

He finishes up talking to Sidon, saying his goodbyes, and tries his best to hide his plans. He has a feeling that, if Sidon knew the dangers he was about to set out for, he would try to stop him out of some sense of obligation to his old friend. That’s the last thing the boy wants, his heart is set on this, and he is going to do his best to reach Vah Ruta, to find Mipha if she is still there. He wants to see this through, to find out what exactly his ancestor had with Mipha. His family would always talk of their time together, but never go into much detail.

~X~

It isn’t that hard to get close to Vah Ruta. The boy finds climbing up to be somewhat easy, and there’s not much danger to be found. In no time at all, he’s near the Divine Beast, walking on the ice beneath it. It’s cold, and the ice beneath him is slippery, but he presses on. There’s no reason to hesitate, not when he’s so close, not when he can feel  _ something _ calling to him. Something, or perhaps someone. He wonders if Mipha really is still in there, if she can somehow call out to him in her current state.

It’s bizarre, but the pull he feels grows stronger with each passing step. That is, until the Beast cries out. The sound is deafening, echoing through his skull, and it is enough to make him falter. He stumbles, slipping and falling down against the ice. It cracks beneath him, and he falls through, into the frigid water beneath. Try as he might, he can’t seem to escape the water’s icy clutches, he fights his hardest, but soon his consciousness slips, leaving him knocked out.

~X~

When he wakes, he’s in a place he doesn’t recognize. It’s stony, but somehow mechanical, and it dawns on him suddenly that it seems just like the outside of the Divine Beast. He must be inside Vah Ruta, somehow, someone must have pulled him from the water and inside the relative warmth of the Divine Beast. He sighs, relieved that he seems to have survived his little accident. He sits up, looking around, taking note of his surroundings. It’s a weird place, unlike anything he’s seen before, the ancient Sheikah technology not really lining up with anything else he’s known in the past.

“Ah, my little hero,” a voice says, and he stiffens immediately. He turns, watching as the owner of the voice steps closer to him. “I always hoped you’d come and find me here. I need you now more than ever.”

As she steps in closer, his heart races. It’s Mipha. It’s the Zora princess, in the flesh. She looks just like her statue, every bit as pretty, and the way she smiles down at him matches the kindness Sidon and his family described of her. He isn’t sure why seeing her makes him feel os bizarre, why his cock hardens at the sight of her, but he does his best to shift, to hide it.

“Mipha?” he asks, voice cracking. He doesn’t know why this feels so much like a reunion. He’s never known her, doesn’t know what she means calling him her little hero.

“It’s me, your princess. I’m so glad you made it back to me, even if it has been so long!” Mipha says, closing the distance between them. She’s kneeling beside him, wrapping him in her arms, hugging him tightly. “I have missed you so much, I need you!”

“I’m not… I don’t know what you mean,” the boy stammers out, but Mipha is already guiding him down, onto his back.

“It’s okay, we’re together again. I know you must be confused, but I just knew you’d be drawn back to me eventually,” Mipha says, ripping her clothes from her body. The boy’s eyes widen in shock, but in no time at all, she’s reaching down and tearing his from his body as well. “I need you so badly, my hero. I’ve been all alone up here for one hundred years, alone, and aching for you.”

“Aching…?” the boy asks, but Mipha only smiles. He isn’t sure what this mix of feeling is, why his body is growing so hot and he is so enticed by her, or why she went straight for stripping the two of them. Everyone talks about how kind and innocent Mipha is, but none of them knew the truth. None of them knew the nature of her friend, or his heroism, or what needs she kept him around to satisfy. Now, after waiting for so long, she can hold back no longer. With a desperate moan, she lines herself up, pressing her cunt against the tip of his cock. She begins to sink down onto him, as the boy cries out, asking her to stop.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asks, “I don’t know wha-”

“Shh,’ Mipha says, placing a finger on his lips. “I missed my little hero, please don’t deny me this.”

Mipha’s murmurs quiet the boy, as she begins riding him. Her cunt is tight and warm, like nothing he’s felt before. It seems to cling to the boy, dragging along him as Mipha rides him. It feels incredible. His body is reacting to her, as if it has missed her all this time, despite him only just meeting her. He isn’t sure what’s going on, is so very confused by all of this, but something feels so  _ right _ about the way she begins fucking him, even as part of him thinks it all feels wrong.

Mipha is raping him, so lost in her desire for the return of her hero, by her hundred years of loneliness, that she doesn’t particularly care. This boy will come around, after all, he is so much like the hero she has been missing all this time. She fucks him, frantic and desperate, eager to make up for all the time the two of them lost. If she believed her final send off, all those years ago when they were alone in the forest, was incredible, this blows it away entirely. She’s been alone within the Divine Beast for a century, all alone with nothing but thoughts of the past to sustain her. Finally, he is here to save her, to rescue her from the loneliness and lust that have consumed her all this time. As she rides him, frantically pushing him to climax so that she can feel his seed rushing into her, the boy sighs. While this feels incredible, Mipha is wearing him out already. He’s so confused by all of this, and it doesn’t seem that the endurance Mipha built up in his ancestor have carried through to him.

Mipha is a bit disappointed, but it doesn’t matter now. All she does is wave an arm, and he’s filled with energy once more, a rush of spiritual power surging into him. Suddenly, all of his exhaustion fades. He may have just climaxed, but his body is already ready for more, achingly hard for Mipha. In death, she has gained new power, power which will allow her to keep her hero ready for her at all times. Now that his energy has been topped up, she climbs off of him, shifting so that she can suck him off. She watches his face the entire time, bobbing up and down his length, listening to the delightful moans and whimpers that escape her hero. He’s always so cute, so adorable, and nothing about that has changed. He’s hers, and now, he will be hers forever. He has no idea what happened to him, what fate befell him when he fell in the lake.

No one saved him, at least, not his body. Mipha was able to snare his spirit as it left his body, pulling him within the Divine Beast with her. Now, with their spirits joined, he will be hers for all eternity. They never have to stop, never have to rest, and she can use her magic to keep him going forever and ever. She may have failed in her duty as Champion, she may have fallen at the moment it mattered most, but Mipha doesn’t care.

This? This is what she wanted most. She wanted a release for her desire, she wanted to keep her hero close by her side. Leaving him behind was so hard for her, so impossibly hard, and what was it all for? They failed anyway. She should have just stayed with him, in the Zora Domain, if this was going to her fate. But, now? She has him back. He came back to her! And now she’s never going to let him go. She sucks him off, bringing him to another climax, pulling back to let his seed cover her face. 

Mipha has no plans of slowing or stopping. Now that her hero has returned to her, the two of them have a hundred years to make up for. She fucks him for hours upon hours, and any time his exhaustion begins to set in, she uses her powers to energize him. If she thought he was durable before, his spirit is something else entirely. The Hylian boy is only growing more durable each time they fuck, and soon, Mipha knows he’ll be able to withstand anything she can throw at him.

While he was hesitant about all of this at first, confused and scared as Mipha took him all for herself, he’s growing more used to it. Just like his ancestor before him, he loves when Mipha gushes about him being her hero. When she tells him how much he’s helping her, how important he is to her, how much he missed her, he just can’t help falling for her. She’s so pretty and if this is to be his fate, he supposes there are worse things that could happen.

Slowly, he embraces his new role, his place as her hero. He likes seeing her so happy, seeing her beam down at him, even if she is completely covered in his come. He didn’t know that Mipha was like this, that she was so desperate and needy, truly a slut beneath all of that faux innocence and kindness, but now that he’s seen the real her, he knows there’s no escaping. 

As their lovemaking continues for hours, showing no signs of stopping, Vah Ruta grows restless. The noises it makes are so strange, and the people of the Zora Domain are terrified. Why has the Beast grown so active? Why are its noises so frantic and desperate? They have no idea that it is amplifying the noises of their fallen princess and the boy whose spirit she has ensnared. They have no idea that they’re hearing his heroic efforts to satisfy her, amplified. They dare not approach the Divine Beast, out of fear for what might happen to them.

The boy never realizes the depths of his fate. He has no idea that he has died, and that this will be his future. Mipha will have him all to herself, forever and ever, and will spend an eternity fucking him. He’s her little hero, and there’s no way she’s letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
